A Nation's Birthday
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Amanda and Mary.  A From This Day On Story.  Takes place between When The Stars Come Out and A Time To Make Promises.  The Gull Cottage Clan celebrates the Bicentennial in 1976.


_**This story takes place in the **__**From This Day On**__** Universe, following **__**When The Stars Come Out**__** and preceding A **__**Time To Make Promises.**_

_**The characters from The Ghost and Mrs. Muir — Daniel Gregg, Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan Muir, Martha Grant Ed Peavey, Claymore Gregg, etcetera belong to 20th Century Fox, David Gerber productions, and/or Josephine Leslie (R.A. Dick). **_

_**Dave Farnon, Jenny Williams, Charles Dashire, Tristan Matthews, Fontenot and Sean O'Casey belong to Mary and Amanda.**_

_**No infringement is intended, no profit is made and the characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters in the From This Day On Universe belong to the authors, Mary and Amanda, and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Our special thanks to Sherman Edwards and the cast of 1776 (the musical) for the inspiration, and to our forefathers for writing, fighting and dying for our freedom 231 years ago. This is late, but Happy Fourth of July, everyone!**_

A Nation's Birthday

Mary and Amanda

**July 4, 1976**

"What face will you use when we go to town for the fireworks show later, Captain Dad?" Candy Muir asked Captain Gregg as he popped into the kitchen where she was helping Martha and Jenny prepare a holiday brunch.

Stroking his beard, the spirit considered. His present face, John Lancaster, had been "dating" Carolyn long enough that people MIGHT possibly expect her to be having serious marital plans with "him." Therefore, it could be time to swap out, but did he want to introduce a new self right now?

"To be honest, I had not put my mind to it. Are you tired of the current model?"

"You never pick a bad look," Martha spoke up, "so, no. We all just wondered when we get to see a new, handsome face walking around."

"Did someone call me?" A second later, Lord Dashire was kissing the ladies' hands. "I know I heard a request for a handsome face."

"The role is already filled, Dash," Daniel retorted, adjusting his lapels.

The kitchen door swung open to let Carolyn Muir come inside, having returned from taking an early morning walk on the beach. "Morning, all," she smiled. "Have I stayed out of your way long enough?" Her gaze shifted toward the cooks.

"You weren't really IN the way, Cousin Mom," Jenny smiled. "The kitchen just gets a little crowded, sometimes, but it's manageable."

"And, brunch should be ready in twenty minutes or so," Martha replied. "Will Adam make it here by then, do you think?"

Dash shrugged. "I would assume so. It's nearly eleven; even he does not sleep _that_ late."

"What about Tris and Sean?" Candy asked.

"They don't sleep at all," the Captain grinned. "And, will probably show up ere long. However, since they are not here yet, do you need anything? I can let them know to bring it, if so."

"Nothing's open," Jonathan protested as he poked his head in the kitchen. "I'm starved. Is ANYTHING ready? I'll take a Pop-tart, even."

"We don't carry those in this kitchen," Martha replied, looking less than pleased.

"Have some fruit," his mother suggested.

Not looking thrilled, the boy grabbed an apple from a basket on the counter.

"So, there'll be one less piece of pie," the housekeeper shrugged, observing this.

"What? No cherry for Ed?" Daniel teased.

Blushing, Martha said, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be getting one before too long, but he's got to work with Norrie today… assistant constable and all that. Keep an eye out to make sure everyone's safe." The Captain nodded. "I hope none of you guys are planning on getting upset today," she admonished the spirits. "I'd hate for the light show to get rained out."

"My mood is quite chipper, I assure you," Dash said, "as were the moods of our two non-present compatriots when last I saw them. How could we be anything other than happy around such loveliness as is present in this home?"

"I think she's obliquely referring to the fact that Claymore will be joining us," Tristan's voice answered a second before he appeared near the ceiling. "It's too crowded on the floor, so please… don't ask me to get down."

"All right," Daniel grinned. "You can go out and set up chairs and tables for the picnic."

"I'll give you a hand, Tris," Jonathan offered.

The young ghost shrugged. "No need, but thanks, Jon."

"You know, darling, it's times like this I wish you'd gotten around to putting up that gazebo you mentioned that you'd planned on building," Carolyn mused, taking a sip of coffee.

Sean popped in at that moment. "Aye, it is a pity. I suppose we could build one now, Danny? It wouldn't be done in time for anything today, though. We're ghosts, not genies, after all. But, for the future, it might be pleasant."

"That'd be cool," Jenny smiled.

"Indeed it would be, and I'd say yes in a heartbeat, IF it would not add to the net- worth of that skinflint's assets that are actually MINE," Daniel nodded.

"He _has_ improved over the last few years," Carolyn said gently.

"True, but he still needs work," the seaman grumbled.

"Try to get along today," Mrs. Muir asked.

"That is why I am taking this opportunity to speak my mind freely," her true love returned, eyes twinkling.

"I wonder what he'll contribute," Sean noted absently. "Maybe he's saved up the mints Norrie gives out free with dinners? Or a roll of tin-foil, perhaps?"

"Don't make me laugh while I'm holding a knife, Uncle Sean," Candy scolded.

"Sorry, lass."

"To make up for endangering her fingers, you can go let Adam in," Daniel suggested. "I just heard the distinctive sound of his vehicle outside." He sighed. "And, since Claymore's even more identifiably audible rattletrap also just landed, you might as well allow him entrance also."

"This kitchen will definitely be too crowded if they come in here," Martha said. "So, everyone not involved in prep work, OUT."

"Aye-aye," Dash saluted and followed Sean, the Captain, and Carolyn out of the room.

Minutes later, Jonathan and Tris found themselves conscripted into the role of being waiters, delivering trays laden with coffee, breakfast tea, orange juice, sliced fruit, wheat bran muffins, and Canadian bacon to the family room.

"The pie is baking, the salads are chilling, and the chicken is ready for the barbecue," Martha announced.

"And, we're going to make baked fries on the grill with it," Jenny added. "They're already partly cooked and will just finish out there for flavor. Like the chicken will."

"'Cause it gets too dry if you do all the cooking over the fire," Candy nodded. "Besides, it would take _forever_ if you grilled it the whole time."

Adam handed them a white, butcher paper wrapped package. "I thought some shrimp might go well on the grill, too."

"Oh, Adam," Martha sighed. "Bless your thoughtful heart!"

"Anything to oblige this bunch," the lawyer winked.

The parcel vanished. "It is now in the fridge," Daniel explained "Thank you, lad."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Daniel."

"Right."

Very carefully, no one looked at Claymore to ask if he had contributed to the festivities, however, he spoke up. "I knew you'd have a lot of food here, already," he said. "So, I didn't bring any. You know I'm on the school board. Ergo, I have access to all the resources owned by Schooner Bay Grammar and Junior/Senior High Schools. If one of you ghosts will pop..." he snapped his fingers, "...out to my car, you will find a projector and reel of film. I thought we could watch _1776_. It's all about the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Y'know, get in the… spirit of things?" He glanced around nervously. "No pun intended, really."

"Fantastic!" the lawyer exclaimed. "I wanted to see that in the theater again! They were playing it at The Flick... a movie house near me that shows older films, but the girl I tried to take was not enthused and insisted on seeing..." He waved a hand in the air, groping for the title. "Blasted if I know what it was we saw. I was disappointed and bored. Our relationship did not last, obviously." Adam shook his head. "Romance is a very difficult thing to manage when you have no common interests. Maybe someday I will find a woman I can fall for and carry on a decent conversation with."

"You will, Adam," Carolyn smiled. "I have faith. Sometimes, it comes along when you aren't expecting it at all." She gazed up at her ghost. "I know that's what happened in my case."

"Mine, too," Martha chimed in. "After Joe died, I really hadn't planned on finding any sort of romance again... and expected it even less after my debacle with Doctor Rodman. Then suddenly, out of the blue, there was Ed. A slow mover, but he got there after all."

"Have you two set a wedding date yet?" Dash prodded, "or does the old boy need a reminder?"

"You leave him alone, Your Lordship," Martha grinned. "Waiting a bit was my idea, actually. I want to make sure he means it and was not acting in the heat of things."

"You mean me?" Dash asked innocently. "I can't help it if Ed jumped to conclusions and thought I was out to steal you from him. Not that it didn't cross my mind, of course." He winked.

"You're better at blarney than Sean," Martha blushed.

"Not a bit of it, I swear," the lord argued.

"As long as you aren't holding off for our sakes, Martha," Carolyn added. "We can manage... with your help now and then, I hope."

"I'm not, really," the older woman protested. "I always thought if I got married again, a fall wedding would be nice, and it will be a small affair."

"Can I wear blue jeans to the ceremony if they are clean?" Jon asked. "Since it'll be a small wedding?"

"No, you may not!" six voices responded immediately.

"I didn't think so, but I thought I would ask," Jon shrugged. "So, tell me more of what this movie is about, Adam... Claymore. We didn't see it when it first came out a few years ago, and Candy and I missed it this last time around, too. We had those colds when they ran it in the auditorium, right before school let out for the summer."

"It's a_ great_ movie," Jenny blurted out. "I saw it when it was released. Camden's pretty close to Philly, and so it was kinda a big deal there."

"A girl after my own heart," Adam smiled. "Glad to know I am seeing it with another fan."

"But what is it ABOUT?" Jon pressed. "I mean, look, of _course_ we have studied in school about the people here in America wanting to break away from England, their parent country, and the Boston Tea Party, and George Washington being in command of the army. I mean I know Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence and the Continental Congress voted in favor of it, but I still don't see how they made a musical out of it. Don't those need drama and romance to keep girls... and women…" he added, looking at his mother and Martha, "…happy?"

"I think it could be good," Candy mused. "I'm glad to get a chance to see it. Thanks, Claymore. If the songs are all as pretty as _Mama, Look Sharp_, it could be brilliant."

"I thought you hadn't seen the film?" Adam cut in. "That's one of the most beautiful songs in the show."

"I haven't," Candy shook her head. "Like Jon said, we were sick that day. But the men's choir is doing it at the Fourth of July celebrations tonight. I stayed after school one day right before school let out to help Miss Tate in the choir office and heard them practicing. I asked her about it and she told me it was from _1776._ It _is_ beautiful." She grinned. "Besides, I TRUST you, Adam. You wouldn't like something awful."

"I don't know. He did con me into watching the _Last Remake of Beau_ _Geste_ with him once," Dash scowled. "I have endeavored to not pop in on him at an odd hour to discuss my case at home as a result."

"Perhaps that's why he made you watch?" Tris suggested.

Meditatively rubbing his ear, Daniel asked, "Didn't that bounder Thompson attempt to serenade you with a song from that show?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it's better in the right context," Carolyn shuddered. "At least, I_ hope _so."

"Maybe we can find out by watching the whole movie what fascinated him so much," Jenny interjected. "Of course, when it comes to Mr. Thompson, I'm not sure I really want to though really, he was better to have around at my parents' funeral than Eugene and his crew." Now it was Jenny's turn to shudder "...Ick. I'm so glad they haven't called and ruined anything today."

"Ever hear from that lot?" Adam asked as he poured coffee.

"Thank the Lord, and I do mean that, no," Jenny sighed.

"Though I am sure we'll eventually get a deluge of calls or notes from dear Harriet, filled with concern for our exiled martyrs," Daniel remarked, before biting into a still hot muffin.

"Will I have to pretend to be YOU again?" Claymore gulped.

"He's gotten adept at being solid now, so I don't think that will be necessary," Dash replied.

"Good," Claymore wiped his brow. "I could never be as good at being you as you want me to be, even when you are pretending to be someone else. Besides, I'm allergic to spirit gum."

"Maybe if you called it some other sort of gum. It could be psychosomatic," Tristan suggested in a serious, but teasing tone that elicited a glare from the balding man.

"I still wanna know what the movie is about!" Jon protested. "Will we have time to see it before the fireworks and stuff in town tonight?"

"We should have," Carolyn replied.

"And, in answer to the rest of the question, it's about the efforts of John Adams, Ben Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson to get the Congress to declare independence from Britain, working from the minority position in that debate," Adam informed him. "Despite the serious and apparently dry subject, it's hilarious in quite a few spots."

Jon shook his head. "I never thought about history being funny. Except for maybe the way they dressed back then, with those overstuffed clothes, tights and wigs and stuff. Just sounds uncomfortable to me. But if you say so, Adam, I guess I am willing. Can we watch a movie though? I mean it's light outside."

"I am sure we can manage to make the room dark enough," Carolyn said, looking at the ghosts.

"And, when the teachers get bored, we watch films in school," Candy pointed out. "It's usually light outside, then."

"Oh, right," her brother nodded. "Are Benjamin Franklin and John Adams friends in this?"

"Seem to be, though Franklin does accuse Mr. Adams of being obnoxious at least once," Adam said. "And they sing several songs together, so I think you may assume they are friends... and patriots together at this point."

"Whew!" Jon blew out a sigh. "Good. Glad to hear it. I _still _wish I could have given my speech the way I wrote it."

"RE-wrote it, you mean," Claymore protested.

"Uh... let's not get into this subject; it's over and done," Carolyn interjected, glancing at Daniel and then her son. Idly, she wondered if Jonathan had ever realized what her favorite ghost had done that day so long ago when he made believe his memory was faulty so the boy could read his speech and claim his encyclopedias… not to mention shake Rutledge Adams' hand and beat out Danny Shoemaker.

"Right," the Captain winked.

"So what's first?" Tris Matthews asked. "That food looks awfully good."

"And we _did_ spend hours in a hot kitchen making it," Candy chimed in.

"And, I skipped breakfast," Adam noted.

"Can we eat and watch the movie at the same time?" Jon asked immediately.

"I suppose so. That would kinda kill the idea of eating outside," their mother pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we were going to do that; and it is nice outside today. Not too hot or too cold," Jon answered.

"Perfect weather for fireworks," Dash put in.

"Maybe we could watch the movie and eat dessert?" Jenny put in. "The movie is kinda long — most musicals are — and I want to see it all before we go into town for the light show and stuff. And I think they are going to be showing the tall ships going through Boston Harbor on TV later."

"Might I point out that we are still having a combination of breakfast and lunch. Dinner is some time away," the Captain interjected.

"I kinda figured dinner would be something of the snacky variety," Candy shrugged. "We'll have this big brunch, maybe more while we watch the movie, and Abner has a concession stand in town. He said he and Norrie and some of the other restaurants have worked out lots of... of... Bicentennial food. They'll have booths, too."

"Somehow, the notion of putting red, white, and blue food into my mouth is not appealing," Martha frowned.

"Nothing like that!" Candy laughed, "EWW! No… more like turkey legs, mutton, and baked potatoes over an outside grill, and stuff."

You guys are still going to be stuffed from brunch, aren't you?" Carolyn queried. "Martha, you, Jen and Candy made tons of food."

"I didn't say we would EAT it all!" Jenny laughed. Anyway, we sort of planned on the bachelors being able to take home leftovers."

"But, it never hurts to be prepared," Jon added. "I know I will want to eat something by eight!"

"I just want one of the red, white, and blue frosty-freezies," Tris put in.

"Besides," Claymore piped up, "food at events," he held up his fingers, making quote marks, "is ALWAYS vastly overpriced. I should know, I suggested some of the prices. You can't go too far overboard."

"But, I still won't have eaten for eight hours if we have brunch, watch the movie and then go on in to town," Jon pointed out. "I'm sure I will be hungry for SOMEthing by nightfall."

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" four female voices said together.

"Oh, leave the boy alone," Adam winked. "I'll probably get something in town as well. It all sounds like fun. Is everyone dressing in costume, like when you had the Schooner Bay Centennial here back in September of 1969?"

"No, more's the pity," Daniel answered, giving Carolyn a fond look as she turned to him.

"Don't worry, Daniel, you'll get your waltz."

"There's dancing?" Dash asked.

"No..." Carolyn shook her head slightly. "...No, the waltzing will be here. Later. Much later tonight."

"And I'm not a stand in!" Claymore said triumphantly.

"Absolutely not!" Carolyn gave her ghost another special smile.

"Trust me, Claymore, the experience was not wholly delightful for me, either," Daniel said. "To be able to hold this dear lady in my own arms is a vast improvement to utilizing yours." Somehow, he doubted dancing with Claymore's body had been that much of a thrill for Carolyn, either.

"Uh, well, yeah," he blushed. "And I know wasn't then and still am not a good dancer, but I'm glad I could be of help, even if I didn't know it was coming to agree to first, you know?"

"We know," Carolyn smiled gently.

"Uh, yeah. So when do we eat?" Claymore changed the subject abruptly.

"Food is right in front of you," Martha gestured at the trays.

"And the muffins are great," Tristan said, grabbing another one.

"Tris..." Carolyn cut in. "Maybe someone should say the blessing first?"

"Good bread, good meat, good Lord, let's eat," Claymore rattled off, reaching for a slab of ham on the last word... Only to have it scoot away from him.

"A proper prayer, you lummox," Daniel growled.

"Allow me," Adam offered. "I'd like to dispel the notion that lawyers are soulless entities."

After he had offered up a brief, but sincere thanks to God, Jonathan and Claymore dove in with others taking their turns shortly thereafter.

"Say, didn't I read something about there being a parade on the television today?" Martha asked.

"Oh, at least one," Adam nodded. "Walter Cronkite's hosting one, Paul Anka's got something on another station, and there's a non-sanctioned event going on in Philly, protest for Puerto Rican Independence, which I am certain will make the newsthough I'm not sure I want to watch it."

"Remember, patriotism was even part of the sermon this morning," Sean remarked. Seems off to preach about such things instead of the Lord, to me."

"I guess Reverend Farley figured it was a once in a lifetime event," Carolyn reasoned.

"What was the Centennial like in 1876?" Candy asked the ghosts.

"I had only been dead about eight years then," Sean said, "And was still trying to figure out how to control my powers. I was traveling, a bit, and might have noticed a bit of fuss going on, but I wasn't in… synch, you might say, with humanity yet." He shot his Captain a fast look, clearly saying _"get me out of this."_

"I was too busy trying to drive trespassers out of in Gull Cottage," the Captain said, hurriedly. "I had been dead even less time, and really was not really aware of how many years had gone by." He shook his head. "The first decade or so of one's afterlife can be difficult."

Tris sighed. "I will admit to being a slight prodigy, as I understand it, to ghostdom, but like my esteemed betters here, was still new to death and will grant that the first decade was blurry off and on. And, I think I might have been in… Canada… or was it Wales… that year. After all, I had planned on seeing the world. Why let death stop me?"

"I WAS alive," Dash interjected, "And, took my younger children and wife to Philadelphia for the Exposition that was held to celebrate. It was quite interesting. Unfortunately, my eldest two offspring had already left the country, and so, missed out."

"Let's turn on the TV for a while and see if we can catch any of the festivities," Carolyn said. "We'll still have time to watch the movie. Sunset isn't until eight-thirty. It won't be dark enough for the fireworks until at least nine, maybe closer to ten."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what they come up with," Jenny said eagerly. "Of course, we will be in town for REAL fireworks, so we won't see the other ones on TV, but some of the specials so far have been good. I followed _The Adams Chronicles _all the way through I think I remember seeing somewhere in the paper they have the Tall Ships going through Boston Harbor today, and something at the Statue of Liberty, too."

"I saw the _Chronicles _also, and, fair warning, family, the John Adams in the musical is not exactly like George Grizzard's performance," Adam interjected. "Though, William Daniels also played the adult John Quincey in _Chronicles. _I think he is going to make a career out of playing Adamses."

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "The younger John Quincey was played by that actor who was in _Bridget_ _Loves Bernie_ a few years ago."

"I just want to see if this fellow looks like Blair Thompson," Daniel scowled. "If he does, Adam, my boy, I fear I may not enjoy the movie as much as you obviously do."

"I think you can get around it," Adam answered. "Daniels did the part on stage, starting in 1969 and it ran for over 1200 performances, and then he was the first they cast when doing the movie. Hollywood idiots had enough sense to leave most of the Broadway cast alone, though they did change Mrs. Jefferson and John Dickinson, I believe. But they let most of the leads stand as-is, or at least got decent actors for a change, not just names that looked good on the billing."

"That's good," Carolyn nodded. "I did like the movie of _My Fair Lady_, but it's a shame they didn't cast the original Eliza."

"And, let's not even get into how disappointed I was that Robert Goulet was not _Lancelot_ in the filmed version of _Camelot," _Martha huffed.

"They KILLED that movie," Candy said flatly. "_Camelot,_ I mean. They should have gotten the same people... Andrews, Goulet, Burton, McDowell... although I could see YOU doing both Higgins and Arthur, Captain Dad!"

"Really, my dear girl, you exaggerate," the Captain said modestly. "If you are of a mind to cast someone in this house in another play… in your MIND anyway, I can imagine your mother playing Roxanne in _Cyrano_ _DeBegerac_, however."

"Only if you play Cyrano," Carolyn gave her ghost a loving look. "But, I would hate seeing you have to cover up your handsome nose."

"I wanted to do that play!" Claymore yipped, "but you chased me away from the house!"

"You wanted to change it into something other than what it is," Daniel corrected.

"And, I doubt you'd have cast the Captain!" Martha stated with a glare and nod.

"Not then, but you could now," Adam pointed out, mildly. "You'd just shift your features for the part! Think of it... you wouldn't have to wear any makeup. You know I am amazed when I start reading up on actors I like, though. William Daniels has been acting since he was a teenager. Mostly good roles, even if he did do that very odd show back in 1967 called _Captain Nice_. It didn't last long, thank goodness, and Howard DaSilva, the actor doing Benjamin Franklin is a veteran. He played the bartender in _Lost Weekend _with Ray Milland, and believe it or not, was the first Jud Fry in the Broadway production of _Oklahoma!_ I really think you guys will like the film." He turned to Claymore. "What on Earth made you decide on a movie instead of food, today?"

For a moment, the man looked flustered, and then drew himself up huffily. "Like I said, I KNEW that Martha and the girls would have lots of food, and I don't really know how to cook. I don't think you'd want a half-dozen Swanson dinners. That'd be… redundant." He paused to look proud of using the word correctly. "AND, it's not just any movie. You have indicated before that it's a favorite of yours."

"Then, I thank you," Adam nodded. "And I am sure everyone else will, once they see it. Just keep in mind, family, that this IS a musical, so I don't want to hear any comments about "Men in the Continental Congress didn't sing and dance."

"Right," Carolyn nodded. "I used to go round and round on this subject with Harriet and Hazel. They just couldn't get it through their heads that musicals are a genre unto themselves, and that the song and dance is part of how the plot moves forward." She shook her head. "My father could never make it clear to their father, either."

"Why does that NOT surprise me?" Daniel asked mildly.

"Well, they are unusual, those two," Carolyn sighed. "They are the _real _oddballs of the family, if you don't count my aunt… my father's sister. I'm just glad Harriet has only visited here once, and not Hazel, or Heaven forbid, both of them at the same time."

"Bite your tongue, my dear," Daniel harrumphed. "You keep saying things like that and one, the other, or both will descend on us again."

"And once was enough," Claymore shuddered. "I meant it when I said I don't want to pretend to be you again, Captain."

"Believe me, I want to see that happen even less than you do," the ghost said flatly.

"But I did do it because you guys asked," Claymore pointed out. "And I was being kind and generous..."

"And you wanted to be mentioned on the dust jacket of the Memoirs," Jon pointed out.

"Yeah, but it didn't happen, did it?" the landlord retorted quickly.

"Claymore, I told you there was some kind of accident at the printers when the book was printed!" Carolyn protested.

"Yeah, an "accident" named Daniel Gregg," Claymore shot back.

"I had no idea where the printer was located!" the seaman defended himself.

"Right… of course not. But you were ready to go destroy the cannery that was making your clam chowder, and you didn't know where they were, either," Claymore pointed out. "But... never mind. I guess I can live with being mentioned in the forward of the second printing. Probably will be my biggest claim to fame, anyway. Guess it is better to be a big fish in a small pond, than dinner on someone's plate. Now, to change the subject, before I get myself into trouble, we are going to watch TV for a while, eat dessert, and then see the movie? You know, it's too bad there is no way to watch the MOVIE on TV. We wouldn't have to worry about getting the room dark or anything."

"It'd still look better still in the dark on TV," Jonathan said.

"It would, but since we don't have that option, I suggest we be grateful to have the film," Adam said firmly. "I'm just delighted to be able to see it this year, of all years. I had rather given up hope when my date didn't want to go the other night. To be honest, I checked to see if there were any tickets available tonight, but they were sold out for the early show, and closed for the late one because of the fireworks shows in Skeldale. So, I am happy with the way things are!"

"And, we'll never see it or any of the shows on the TV if we just sit here arguing about Claymore and Captain Dad," Candy put in.

"You have a point, dear girl," Daniel nodded his head and glanced at Carolyn for a moment. "I, for one, am finished eating… for now, anyway. If everyone else is done, perhaps we can clear away this feast, let those who want it get dessert and/or coffee and we can watch the television?"

"Excellent plan," Dash said.

"Aye. Come on, lads, let's clear up things," Sean nodded to Tris, Dash, Jon, and Claymore.

"What are THEY going to do?" Claymore pointed at Daniel and Adam.

"I'm going to set up the projector for later," Adam answered. "Unless you want to do it?"

"Uh, no," Claymore shook his head. "I CAN, you know. I've taken Norrie's nephew's place on his nights off at the movie house and I know how to thread projectors. But if you want to do it, it's okay with me. What are you doing, Captain?"

"Supervising, naturally," Daniel gave him a look, "And educating myself in the process. I don't know anything about movie projectors." Turning to Adam, he frowned, puzzled. "What will we do about a screen?"

"I could get an old sheet, a white one," Martha suggested. "Somehow, I don't think the girls' floral ones would work very well. But where do we hang it?"

"I couldn't fit one of the school's into my car," Claymore defended himself, anticipating a reprimand. "I figured… find a blank wall?"

Turning slightly to look at the nervous man obliquely, Daniel said, "We really don't have any, but I do not believe anyone would expect you to cover everything. There are screens at the school?"

"Yeah. Pull down ones over the blackboards in some of the classrooms, and three portable ones are stored in the learning center."

"I thought the entire place was a center of learning?" Daniel commented.

"Well, yeah, but there's one room DESIGNATED that. Where the shared resources are kept… like encyclopedias, charts, specialized activity kits, and so on; that way the school doesn't have to buy a set for each class, and it lets the kids move around a little, going between the rooms."

"Where is it?"

"Uhm, by the library."

The Captain nodded, and then glanced at Adam and Martha. "Where would the right place for the screen be?"

"In front of the fireplace?" Adam essayed.

A second later, one appeared.

"Hey! You can't just… I didn't sign the requisition forms or anything for that!" Claymore sputtered.

"It will be returned before anyone knows it was gone," Daniel assured him.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely," the ghost sighed.

The crew made short work of the clean-up duty. Soon, the family was gathered around the television, watching the nation celebrate. The seamen were particularly impressed by the tall ships.

"I'd love to go to where they are all docked, and see them close, to," Daniel said wistfully.

"You can't do a — little ghostie?" Claymore dared to ask.

"I could, I suppose," Daniel nodded. "Dash, Tris, Sean, and I could go and see them, but it wouldn't be the same if you all weren't there, too."

"Even me?" Claymore gulped.

"Even you," the ghost nodded. "I would love for you to see how big those ships really are... not at all something one floats in one's bathtub," he sneered slightly, remembering Claymore's comments to Admiral Snedaker and George Hooper during their canned chowder incident. "But, if you all can't go, also, I think I will pass this time."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a sweet comment," Carolyn noted, her eyes twinkling.

"Madam, how many times must I tell you I am not, and never have been sweet?" Daniel blustered. "Considerate, naturally, of course, but NOT sweet."

"Ah, Captain, I did say I KNEW better," she wagged a finger in the air.

"As you wish, my dear," he winked.

XXX

"Is it time to start the movie, yet?" Candy asked, around two o'clock.

"I've been ready for forty-five minutes," Adam pronounced. "Actually, in a manner of speaking, I have been ready for a week! More than ready!"

"Gotta admit, I'm curious, too," Martha said, "And it doesn't even have Cary or Errol in it."

"I think you'll like it, Martha," Adam answered. "Adams doesn't seem to be anyone's cup of tea_except _Abigail's, but Ken Howard... He's playing Jefferson... seems to attract feminine attention." He shrugged, unable to comprehend the female psyche.

"Hmph. We'll see."

"Give it a chance," the lawyer coaxed. "I know some people think anything related to history is dull and boring, unless of course it is a true story certain seamen's ghosts tell, but, I'm telling you, this show makes it all come alive."

"Then, shall we get to it?" Dash asked.

"Agreed," Adam said, and with that, the shades were drawn in the room, and he turned the on switch of the projector.

_"Mister Adams?"_ Andrew McNair said from the screen. _"Mister Adams?"_

"What? No overture?" Dash whispered.

"They stuck it at the end," Adam hissed. "Listen!"

_"I can JUST imagine..."_ John Adams was saying from the screen. _"...Oh, Good God!"_

"Blast! That IS Blair Thompson!" Daniel interjected, not too quietly.

"Everyone has a twin, somewhere," Carolyn whispered. "This actor seems… much more dynamic than Blair!"

Adam chanted the next line with John Adams:

_"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is a disgrace; that two are called a law firm, and that three, or more become a Congress!"_

"I take it you LIKE this movie, old son?" Dash teased Adam.

Adam nodded. "_Despite_ what they say about lawyers! Guess they could get away with it though. Adams was a lawyer. Lots of men in the Continental Congress were."

_"Sit down, John! Sit Down, John!"_ the male chorus was singing from the screen. _"For God's sake, John, sit down!"_

Jonathan groaned. "Great, now whenever you guys want me to shut up… I can hear it now!"

"Actually, I didn't consider anything of the sort until you mentioned it!" Candy said, with a straight face. But Jenny saw the other girl's mouth twitching, even in the dim light of the room.

"I think this is where we learn what _lead us not into temptation_ means, lasses," Sean's lips quirked.

There was a slight rumble of thunder when the benighted Mr. Adams' wife appeared in a vision to comfort him and they did a duet that reminded all of them of Blair Thompson's obnoxious, inane attempts at courtship not long before. However, the Captain did allow that the actor's talent was vastly superior to Blair's and his face softened as he listened to Virginia Vestoff's lovely clear soprano.

"You know, my dear," he said, squeezing Carolyn's hand in the darkness. "I can imagine you singing words like that; or me to you. _I am, as I ever was, and ever shall be... yours, yours, yours, yours, yours!"_

"In a heartbeat," Carolyn's eyes filled. "If I could sing like HER, that is."

A few scenes later, Claymore commented, "Y'know, this is certainLEE a great movie."

"The guy who brought it said modestLEE," Martha murmured. "But, you're right."

By the time _But, Mr. Adams_ was performed, everyone was laughing. If Dash had truly needed to breathe, he probably would have gotten the hiccups from excess mirth. When Martha Jefferson danced with Adams and Franklin, the two girls sighed over her beautiful, white, morning dress.

After Lewis Morris abstained, courteously, _again_ during a vote, Sean put his head in his hands. "Doesn't the man have ANY preferences? Good grief."

"I would prefer to throttle that Dickinson bounder, or Rutledge," Daniel growled. "Snide, sanctimonious suckerfish."

"Yeah, they're creeps," Jonathan nodded.

"Not creeps, exactly," Jenny frowned. "They just have a different point of view, that's all. But, at the wrong time."

"They still need to sit down and shut up," Martha affirmed.

"If I didn't know how the story ends, I must admit, I'd be worried about John Adams losing," Carolyn added.

"Part of what makes it so good," Adam grunted. "You know what will, but care what happens anyway. I love that fencing match with the canes... dunno how many times I have run up against someone I have wanted to do that to… in court."

The crew watched the movie for some time in silence, but when the young courier started singing _Mama, Look Sharp,_ Candy whispered: "This is it! This is the one the men's choir is doing tonight!"

Before the song's final, plaintive note sounded, Dash passed more than one handkerchief to the ladies and made the box of tissues appear in front of Claymore.

"Fantastic," Sean sighed. "I have GOT to find the sheet music to that song!"

"Next song is good, too," Adam chuckled, and he was right.

"Well, I'm glad Ben Franklin lost on the official bird," Claymore sniffed. "We couldn't have turkey for Thanksgiving if he had."

"You have a point," Adam laughed. "And there are _way_ more turkeys around than eagles, these days."

"Especially in Washington," Daniel added.

XXX

"I didn't know the guys in that time flapped their gums as much as they do now," Martha chuckled. "Fishing rights? Come now!"

"Whoops... Looks like Rutledge is up to something," whispered Carolyn. "Gotta be the slavery clause I remember studying in school."

"You nailed it," Adam answered. "He's going to let them have it."

Jenny shivered at the end of _Molasses to Rum_ "I've heard that before, but it's always a bit — don't take this wrong anyone, please, spooky or scary. He looks — almost demonic there."

"He was supposed to," Daniel answered. "I think. He wanted to make a point. There were men in the north that did not HOLD slaves, but dealt in slave trade. Isn't that just as bad? And Jefferson never released his slaves, even when he said he would. Look! Adams and Franklin are arguing... and there he goes!"

"Poor John..." Carolyn sighed. "His whole cause is falling apart."

The Captain nodded, frowning. "Blast, I know Templeton held him in low regard, but I am beginning to think he was quite mistaken about Mr. Adams' character."

"I wish Blair Thomson was half as interesting as John Adams," Jenny mused. "I would have liked him better."

"He certainly doesn't sing as well," Tris sniggered.

"But I can kinda see why maybe John got a little jealous," Jon said softly. "Franklin gets the girls, even when he is old Jefferson is tall, has Martha, and is accomplished at lots of stuff; but he's a struggling lawyer with a farm that is failing, sick kids, and a wife that misses him as much as he misses her."

"That gives him his drive," Adam said. "Watch!"

The women in the group cried again as Abigail Adams had the saltpeter delivered and ran across the Braintree farm singing an encore of _Yours, Yours, Yours._

"I want to love and be loved that much some day," Candy sighed.

"I'm sure you will be," Tris said, "If the male half of the species has one eligible member with a functioning brain." He flashed a grin, downplaying the serious words.

"Thanks, Tris," the girl answered, and their eyes turned toward the screen once more.

"That man does NOT know when to give up!" Dash exclaimed, and soon after, John Adams was singing: _"And still to England, I say, goodnight, forever, goodnight! Commitment! I see fireworks! I see the pageant and pomp and parade! I hear the bells ringing out! I see the cannons roar!"_

"He was right on the nose, there," Adam grinned.

"I wonder if he really was that… visionary?" Carolyn mused.

"He was, I believe. A number of the quotes from this play were taken from Adams' private papers," Adam answered. "He did suggest early on that every July needed to be celebrated with bands, fireworks, you name it." Closing his eyes, he recited, "_The second day of July, 1776, will be the most memorable epoch in the history of America. I am apt to believe that it will be celebrated by succeeding generations as the great anniversary festival. It ought to be commemorated as the day of deliverance, by solemn acts of devotion to God Almighty. It ought to be solemnized with pomp and parade, with shows, games, sports, guns, bells, bonfires, and illuminations, from one end of this continent to the other, from this time forward forever more." _Opening them again, the lawyer said, "I believe that was the exact quote. I practiced memorizing—" he made a face, "—miscellaneous — stuff — to enhance my courtroom delivery skills. Since I admire Adams, his writing was a good choice. He was off by a day or two, but still, accurate in every other way."

Daniel chuckled. "I suppose he did have just cause to be proud of the date." He thought back to his ancestor's diary recounting the date of the founding of Schooner Bay Grammar School and the difference between that and the one carved on the cornerstone.

"Shh, you two!" Martha scolded. "I want to see how this comes out!"

"The good guys win," Jon joked, but his eyes remained on the screen as well. "Yeah, there goes Jefferson's slavery clause. Blast. They were right about that, too. We_ did _end up fighting about it a hundred years later… along with a bunch of other things."

"I almost feel sorry for Dickinson," Tris said, a few minutes later as the character left the Congress after refusing to sign. "He stood up for what he believed in, though."

"A hard thing to do," Jon and Daniel said, together.

"Right," Candy agreed, thinking about the Joshua Stoddard incident.

"Uh-huh," Jon agreed, thinking of his own Adams/Franklin debate.

The crew watched as Adams and Jefferson clashed briefly on unalienable vs. inalienable, and Carolyn pointed out that Adams was right, unalienable was correct; then, as Lewis Morris of New York learned that his estates had been destroyed and his four older sons were now in the Continental army, declared he would sign the document, and the "Hell with New York."

Custodian McNair went to ring the bell: the first gong tolling as John Adams signed his name.

Jenny shivered again. "That's the good kind of chill down my spine."

"Look!" Jonathan pointed. "They're posing in the same way the portrait in the auditorium shows them!"

"Wow!" Claymore looked impressed.

"I'm sure that it was a deliberate bit of staging on the director's part," Adam remarked. "I have no idea how to find out if they stood in such a fashion in reality, but I do know that Stephen Hopkins did stand and watch each delegate sign, as he did in the show… as much as possible, anyway. It took over a year for all the men in congress to affix their names to the document."

As the fife and drums that Adam maintained belonged at the beginning of the movie played and credits flashed, they sat staring at the screen.

"I hate that it's over already," Jenny sighed.

"The next time I'm in town where there's a music store, I'm _going_ to look for the soundtrack," Carolyn promised herself and the rest of them.

"Ah, no need. I can make a cassette copy of my record," Adam winked.

"Could you make two?" Claymore blurted out.

"Why not? Actually, I'll make four. You guys need to hear the Broadway cast recording too. They cut a song for the movie."

"What's it called?" Daniel asked.

"_Cool, Cool, Considerate Men_, John Dickinson's only song, where he has the solo, I mean. Takes place after Adams, Franklin and Chase go on their little fact-finding trip to New Brunswick."

Martha glanced at the clock. "I'd love to watch it through again, but if we want to get ready and get to town, those of us who can't just magically change clothes need to do a little in the way of preparation."

"Will we get home in time to watch it again, you think?" Jonathan asked.

"I really need to get the equipment back to the school," Claymore dithered.

"Will anyone be using it before September?" the Captain inquired.

"Well, no... They don't use A/V — that's audio-visual to laymen — equipment in summer school," the nervous man admitted. "And, they probably won't touch this movie until… late in the first semester. I mean, the teacher has to cover a few hundred years' worth of stuff before they get to the Revolution."

"So, perhaps we could keep it another day and re-watch?" the seaman continued pleasantly.

"Since the courts are closed tomorrow, I could even come back," Adam spoke up. "That is, if I'm welcome, and don't feel obligated to say I would be."

"Of course you are welcome," Carolyn scolded. "We'd just keep you all the time if you wouldn't have such a long drive to work."

"Considering the length of the drive, the lateness of our probable return, your amiable nature, and the fact that you cannot pop…" the Captain mused, "…if no one objects, I would like to extend an overnight invitation to you, whether or not we watch the movie again tomorrow."

"Fine by me," Martha piped up, and everyone else echoed the sentiment.

"Thank you, but might I point out my lack of pajamas and clothes to change into?" Adam said.

"Is THAT the only problem you have? Do you have any preference as to what you wear?" Dash asked.

"Something modern. I really don't think I would be comfortable in clothes of the last century."

"I wasn't going to offer my old garments; I can simply pop to your place and bring you something. Now, would you rather have any particular items, or do you trust me?"

"Long as it is weather appropriate and clean, it works. Thank you."

"Night and day wear will be here for you by the time the Muirs and fair Martha are ready to go," Dash promised, vanishing.

XXX

The sun was setting as the Muirs, Martha, Claymore, Adam, and the spirits headed toward Schooner Bay. Halfway there, they could hear the music drifting along the breeze.

"Someone needs to play _Rock of Ages_," Daniel commented. "It was published two hundred years ago; the lyrics, anyway. Music came in 1860, though I'm not sure of the month."

"Maybe we can ask Fontenot; he was around then," Carolyn suggested.

"I wonder if that Farnon guy, Dave, will be in town for the festivities?" slipped out of Jenny's lips.

"Oh, I bet he will be," Candy grinned, shooting Jon a "don't you dare tease her" look.

"He seems nice, and it's sad that his parents moved off so far away."

"Sounds like the town council got Mr. Bees to put his pipe organ into service," Martha observed.

"GOT him to? He almost insisted on it," Carolyn answered from the driver's seat, her voice filled with suppressed mirth. "Of course, Claymore said they were happy to take him up on it, but let's not go accusing that 'august body' of forcing respectable old people into doing something they don't want to do. That'd be… Un-American… at least Claymore would say that!"

"Sorry," Martha rolled her eyes.

Daniel, in the front seat, seated between Carolyn and Candy, adjusted his open-necked red and white polo shirt, and dusted an imaginary speck from his blue slacks. "Are you sure I look acceptable, my dear? Candy insisted that I could simply NOT show up in my usual jacket and sweater."

"I thought he should wear a T-shirt," Candy cut in. "Captain_, it is July_. You can't wear what you usually do." She gestured to the back seat where Jenny was sitting, then to the stars and stripes sundress she was wearing and then to Jon's casual garb.

"No matter what you wear, you always look magnificent," Carolyn promised him.

"I hope Claymore is all coping all right, transporting Sean, Tris, Adam and Dash," Daniel chuckled. "But we all have to arrive normally… they can pop out for the trip home, if need be. Claymore won't be coming back to Gull Cottage tonight."

"He can handle anything for two miles," Jon answered from the back seat. "Tris wants to learn to drive, so he's watching him like a hawk. Where are we all supposed to meet?"

In the parking lot, I believe," Carolyn answered, negotiating a turn. "Then if you kids want, we can kind of split up and go at our own pace and meet for fireworks about ten or whatever time they start."

"Let's meet near the water. Fireworks are prettier there, where they reflect," Martha suggested.

"Aye," Daniel nodded, giving Carolyn a soft look.

"There's gonna be a bunch of booths there," Jonathan said. "You know… shooting galleries, ring tosses..."

"And I think someone mentioned dancing," Jenny said. "But I don't know what kind. I mean now dancing, or dancing like 200 years ago."

"I doubt if they are arranging for MY kind of dancing," Daniel pointed out. "If they were, we would be decked out like you... I mean, Carolyn, Jon, Martha and Candy were for the Schooner Bay Centennial a few years ago." Silently he added _"Blast it."_

_"_It _could_ be your sort of dancing," Carolyn stated. "We won't know until we check."

"If it is, count me out," Candy looked unhappy. "I don't know how to dance like that, and really don't want to look like an idiot trying to learn now."

"I would be more than happy to teach you, any time you want to learn," Daniel said quietly. "I always dreamed..." he said in an even softer tone, "...of teaching my daughters to dance... I just... never got the chance."

With a grin the girl nodded. "Deal, but there's NO WAY I could learn in time to feel confident enough to try it today. That's okay, though."

"I bet we can find stuff to do, even if there's no dancing," Jenny answered. "And, I'd like a lesson or two, also. Please?"

"Right," Candy and Jon nodded simultaneously, in response to the first half of her comment.

"I did say DAUGHTERS, my dear Jenny," Daniel answered, turning half-around in his seat. "I would be delighted to teach you also."

"Thanks, Captain," Jenny whispered. "A lot, really."

"Here we are," Carolyn said, pulling into a vacant area serving as a parking lot. "We have a bit of a walk, I think."

As soon as Claymore's group joined them, they began to head toward the games.

XXX

The hours flew by as the family roved among the various and sundry entertainments. Sure enough, Dave Farnon was there and won a giant stuffed bear dressed as Uncle Sam which he promptly gave to Jenny, much to her delight. Not to be outdone, Tris managed to throw enough skee-balls successfully to earn a commemorative coin set which he presented to Candy. Of course, Jonathan, Adam, and the rest of the ghosts had male egos to support, and so each one added a prize to the pile of 'stuff' that Carolyn, Candy, Jenny, and Martha found themselves toting.

"Candy, you've got a great arm," Adam recalled as he examined his own coin set. "Knocking down milk bottles, or what have you, can't be harder than hitting a baseball."

"It's okay," she shrugged.

Claymore looked over the assortment of stuffed critters, coin sets, and patriotic frou-frous the crew had acquired with their skills. "Er, there were no — ah — you-know-what's going on, were there?"

"You-know-what's?" Martha asked.

Rolling his eyes, Claymore gestured at the seamen. "What they do."

Fortunately, Dave had gone to stand in line with Ed to get drinks.

"Of course not, you jellyfish," Daniel growled. "We are men… and women, of honor and skill." He shot a proud eye in the direction of the various goodies he had won for the women in his life, especially the star necklace Carolyn now wore.

"Just making sure that everything is fair and upright," his 'nephew' huffed.

He was saved from an angry response by Ed and Dave's arrival.

"Martha, did you know cherry pies can be fried?" Ed grinned. "That makes 'em really handy to carry, like in a lunch pail, you know? A fellow's wife might want to consider that, for future reference."

"She might, then again, she might not. Those are more hassle to make than baked," she countered.

"Oh."

"But, she'll probably consider that, when she IS his wife."

"Sean and I could get this haul back to the car before the fireworks start," Dash said, looking toward the boardwalk where a crowd was starting to develop.

"Would you like some help?" Ed drawled.

"Oh, no," Sean said hurriedly. "Besides, shouldn't you be down there supervising? Making sure no one has fireworks that shouldn't have?"

"Oh, they have it under control," Ed answered. "Town council decided to hire an outside team that knows what they're are doing this year."

"Hey! That shed was old anyway," Claymore mumbled. "And it wasn't my fault our fire engine got left at the garage."

"After all the trouble Carolyn went through getting you that fire engine... or so I heard…" Daniel muttered, amending his statement hastily, keeping in mind that Dave did not know he had been on the scene when that happened.

"Just didn't think of it at the time..." Claymore retorted.

"We should have," Ed sighed, "seein' as how we are all part of the brigade."

"Ha. Unnecessary expense which we would not have incurred if that RAG you two guys work for…" Claymore shoved his glasses up on his nose and glared at Carolyn and Dave, "…hadn't publicized our ONE mistake so much."

"It was news," Carolyn began.

"I'm just in ad sales," Dave pointed out.

"And, it was ONE article in the weekly paper," Carolyn continued. "Yell at Mark, if you like."

"He IS more fun to annoy," Tris grinned. "C'mon guys, I'll help you." Deftly, he took the prizes and bundles from Daniel, Carolyn, Candy and Jon, but for a moment his arm twitched, as he remembered not to salute his Captain. He settled for giving a general nod in Daniel and Carolyn's direction.

"Right, lad," Sean and Dash nodded back, taking some of the packages from him. "We'll meet you all down by the wharf."

"What's Tris ever done to annoy Mr. Finley?" Dave looked puzzled as he watched the trio walk away.

"Oh, I reckon that young feller could manage something pretty easy, if he thought Mark was aggravatin' Miz Muir or anyone else he cared about," Ed shrugged, winking at the senior ghost daringly.

"My... understanding is that young Finley doesn't always remember that everyone has rights, even given Mark's claims about freedom of the press," Daniel said, giving Carolyn's hand a squeeze, and Ed a frown that only the painter saw.

"Like… what was found in the cellar of Gull Cottage a few years ago?" Dave asked. "My parents told me about that… or should I ask?" He shot Jenny a concerned look. "You... uh, know what happened, don't you?"

"Of course," the girl laughed. "Cousin Mom and I don't have any secrets." _From each other, anyway, _she added silently. "Dave, where do you think is the best place to watch the fireworks from?"

After a moment's thought, he said, "The wharf, I believe." He shrugged. "And that's where the choir and the Schooner Bay Marching Band are set up. They aren't marching tonight, just playing... and the choir is supposed to be fairly good, I think."

"I want to get a perfect spot," Jon interjected. "Somewhere where we can see the fireworks and hear the music. I mean so the breeze doesn't blow the music in the opposite direction."

"Ya got a point, bro," Candy nodded.

"The wharf should work, then," Dave shrugged.

XXX

The family, along with Dave and Ed, had found a clear, "prime" spot, according to Jon, on the grass, near the wharf, when Sean, Dash and Tris came ambling up, carrying three blankets and four lawn chairs.

"We thought you might need these," Dash smiled easily.

"And you'll be a mass of bug bites without this," Tris waved the bottle of bug repellant.

"You are a lifesaver, Tris," Carolyn gave the young man a peck on the cheek. "I forgot this stuff completely."

"Might as well watch in comfort," Sean answered, giving Claymore a look as he tried to claim a chair. "These chairs are for the ladies, Clay."

"Would it have killed ya to get ONE more chair?"

"No, but truth be told, I rather expected you to be up on the grandstand by now… grandstanding. I mean you are on the Town Council. So, I didn't bring you one."

"You can have my chair, Claymore," Carolyn smiled, as she sat down on the blanket and nestled into Daniel's side. "That is if you tell us why you aren't up there."

There was a momentary flash of consternation on his face, then, recovering, Claymore drew himself up with dignity. "Of course, I was offered the position of Grand Marshal, but out of my generous sp… so… nature, I decided to forgo the honor and allow our town's oldest resident to take on the mantle." On that note, he plunked himself onto the chair, looking for all the world like David Hemmings had when misappropriating Arthur's throne in _Camelot._

"What he means..." Dave whispered in Jenny's ear, "...Is that Jonah cornered him about being the Grand Marshal every year, and so did Norrie and Deke, and they all agreed it was Deke's turn."

The girl almost choked on a laugh. "How'd you find out?" she asked in the same tone he used.

"I get around," he said modestly. "But this time it was simple; Deke's grandson, Stanley, told me."

"Maybe Mr. Finley should put you on as a reporter, too," she teased lightly.

"No, thanks," the young man sighed. "What I do for the _Beacon_ is quite enough, for now anyway. But if Mark ever sells the paper to someone who would do a decent job, well, then, I'm your man."

They fell silent then, for the choir was taking their place on the risers, and as the group started humming _The Banks of the Dee_ in four part harmony, the wizened form of Deke Tuttle, stepped up to the microphone and started reading in a voice, clear and strong

_When, in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the laws of nature and of nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation…"_

XXX

When the last words had been read, the crowd was silent for several moments, and then began to applaud.

Jonah returned to the microphone. Before he could say a word, a distressed squealing noise emitted from the device. After a few seconds of adjustment, the problem was corrected, allowing him to say, "Thanks, Mr. Tuttle. Now, folks, if you'll direct your attention to the skies, we have some fireworks for you."

Gladly, the throng obeyed, turning their eyes upward as the spectacle unfolded overhead, and the men's choir, as Candy mentioned, started singing _Mama, Look Sharp_, from the musical the clan had seen that afternoon.

Several steps away from the main group, Dave glanced apologetically at Jenny. "I bet you've seen fancier displays in Philly."

She shrugged. "Maybe bigger, but these are still beautiful." A smile lit her face. "I like them and the company."

"I'm glad."

XXX

Enthusiastic applause filled the night when the last trail of light faded.

"I think Mr. Adams would approve," Adam concluded.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Candy nodded.

The music began again, but people were beginning to gather their things and head toward their various homes.

Ed and Martha stepped off to say a private goodbye and Dave bid the family a general farewell. His hand may have lingered slightly when he shook Jenny's, but nothing was made of that fact. Then, the Muir party headed to the parking lot.

"I don't suppose I can come back to Gull Cottage tomorrow, for the encore, can I?" Claymore asked as he climbed into his old car. "I mean, I could invite myself, since I am the landlord, but... it'd be more fun if it was just okay with you without that."

"Of course you may, Claymore," Carolyn replied gently.

His eyes darted to the Captain, wanting the permission confirmed.

"Yes, you may," he growled. "After all, the film is checked out to you."

"Oh, yeah, right." Clearing his throat, he added, "Uh, do I need to bring anything, even though it's not a holiday anymore? Just a day off?"

"There's still enough leftovers to eat from for at least a day or two, judging by what I saw as we cleaned up," Dash said. "Therefore, I would say not."

"Oh, good. I would have, but nothing will be open and I really don't have anything on hand..."

"Just bring yourself," Martha cut off his rambling speech.

"I can do that."

XXX

"I'm so tired, I think I will fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow," Martha yawned.

"Oh, we can't go to sleep yet!" Jon protested. "We still have firecrackers to set off at home!"

"Just a few?" came Jenny and Candy's voices from the back seat, joining Jon's. "It won't take long."

"Please?" Tris added, his head appearing through the roof, upside down.

"I already got some with my allowance," Jon went on. "But nothing that makes any real noise… and nothing that leaves the ground... just fountains and pinwheels and sparklers... I thought you would like those, Mom. I remember once you telling me they look like fairy wands would look if they were real."

"I could keep the garden hose handy," Daniel said, from his seat next to Carolyn. "And if nothing leaves the ground, I don't think there would be any danger to Gull Cottage, dear lady."

"I would love to see another light show," Dash said, from his place in the 'way back' of the station wagon.

"Aye," Sean, sitting next to him, nodded.

"Please say yes," Adam, also sitting in the tailgate, joined in.

Carolyn frowned. "Dash, it wouldn't be anything like the show we just saw in town, and Jon, you're too young to buy fireworks."

"Actually, I bought them for him," Adam shrugged. "Figured a few wouldn't hurt. Just some fountains, pinwheels… and sparklers. What Jon said. Underline FEW. The blasted things are expensive, considering how long they last!"

"PLEASE??" everyone's eyes turned to Carolyn.

"Okay," she gave in, "but it's been a very full day and it's late, so not for long." She paused for a beat. "And BE CAREFUL."

Hurrahs and whistles came from everywhere in the car.

When the cheers had faded, Sean remarked, "T'was good to finally SEE the show that goes with the brilliant soundtrack you'd introduced us to, Adam."

"You all've heard it before?" Jonathan asked through a yawn he was fighting off.

"Have you?" Candy joined in.

"Adam's exposed us to it, yes," Dash grinned. "I think you and Candy have rather ignored it as perhaps 'old folks' music,' perhaps, Jon."

The boy and his sister both looked a bit chagrined.

"I did sneak into it on Broadway," Tris confessed. "It's even better in person. I caught a matinee when William Daniels was sick… never saw HIM perform! The movie is a fantastic second option, and much more convenient."

"However, I do not think we should break the news to Claymore that we were not as complete strangers to it as Jonathan's handy bemusement led him to believe," the Captain admonished. "He did seem utterly delighted to have contributed something new and valuable. Knowing it was not quite as new might diminish the value in his eyes." The seaman coughed. "A slight amount of confidence makes him more tolerable, after all is said and done."

"Of course," Carolyn nodded. "We know you wouldn't do anything sweet or nice to make him feel better."

"Certainly not."

XXX

When the last sparkler had died down and thrown in a bucket of water, to be safe, and the debris picked up and the ashes washed off the flagstone walk, Carolyn announced bedtime, and wasn't surprised when no one argued.

Up in the Master Cabin, several moments after she had changed into her light nightgown, the Captain appeared by his telescope, looking out to the sea. Then, he turned to watch as she moved to join him on the balcony.

"You know, my dear, I truly do think perhaps Templeton might have given me quite faulty information as to Mr. Adams' character," he said lightly.

"Perhaps," she nodded, and leaned against his very solid form. "Maybe, but, you know I wouldn't have traded that little incident for anything. What you gave up that day for Jon... Have I ever thanked you for that?"

"Maybe not in words, but you have, my dear, in a thousand ways."

"Thank you, love." She gazed up at him earnestly and then looked away for a moment, toward the night sky. "Hey! I think I see more fireworks!"

"Where?" he asked, puzzled. "Carolyn, there is nothing out there but the ocean and stars."

"Here," she answered simply, turning back toward him, and cupping his bearded face in her two small hands, she reached up on tiptoe, and kissed him quite firmly on the lips.

"Oh!" he grinned, pulling away for a moment. "THOSE kind of fireworks!" He leaned into her and they were soon lost in each other's arms.

Love was truly freedom.

END

CHRONOLOGICAL LIST OF STORIES IN THE DAY ON UNIVERSE:

DANIEL'S ST. PATRICK'S DAY TREASURE

BIRTHDAY TOAST

BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP

WHO IS NEEDED? Dr. Who/Avengers/Knight Rider/GAMM Tie-In

CHRISTMAS PRESENCE

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

THE CAPTAIN'S MEMOIRS

GHOST WRITERS

FROM THIS DAY ON

SERENDIPITY

ONE HALLOWEEN

CHRISTMAS BLUES

RESOLUTIONS

IN GOOD SPIRITS

VALENTINE HOMECOMING

THE BEST LAID PLANS

PAST SINS

IN ALL THE WAYS THAT COUNT

LEGALIZING CHRISTMAS

TO EVERYTHING, THERE IS A SEASON

HALLOWEEN WITH FRIENDS

A MEETING OF MINDS AND HEARTS

WHEN THE STARS COME OUT

A NATION'S BIRTHDAY

A TIME TO MAKE PROMISES

CHANGING TRADITIONS

A PRESENT OF THE PAST

JENNY'S SURPRISE

BIRTHDAYS, SHIPS AND FRIENDSHIPS

MOTHER'S DAY

I WON'T SAY GOODBYE

WHEN LEGENDS MEET

VALENTINES TO HEAVEN

CHANGES

THE WEDDING CONSPIRACY

MARTHA'S WISH GRANTED

KNOWING THE TRUTH THAT HAUNTS ME

BROTHERLY LOVE

HEART'S MEMORIES

THE DUEL

THE SPACE BETWEEN

CLAYMORE TO THE RESCUE

GHOST RIDERS

RELATIVITY

TODAY I AM NOT A GHOST

HELLO, GOODBYE, HELLO

GIFTS OF THE HEART

JANE SHOEMAKER STRIKES AGAIN

RETURN OF THE GHOSTHUNTER

A WEDDING IN THE FAMILY

THE HEALING

ANOTHER LIFE

A SEASON OF CONFUSION

GARNETS

AND THEN THERE WAS…

A CHARACTER BUILDING EXPERIENCE

TO LIFE

METAMORPHOSIS

KEEP IT IN THE FAMILY

THE ONLY THING CONSTANT

MAKING MEMORIES

THE HARDEST THING

MANY FACES-DOCTOR WHO TIE IN

ALL THINGS WORKING TOGETHER FOR GOOD

MEETING OF THE MILES

QUESTIONS ANSWERED

ONLY IN DREAMS

ONE MOMENT MORE

OF LOVE, DREAMS, BIRTHDAYS, ETC.

ALL SORTS OF MOTHERS

THE NEW ARRIVAL


End file.
